True Friends
by ShadowsOfMyFormerSelf
Summary: A chat between Alcide and a mystery woman with supernatural qualities, who is interested in finding Eric and as Alcide is his right hand man, she may have come to the right place. AU, AH, for the True Blood Fanfiction Challenges & Competitions Prompts challenge, details inside.


**Greetings, this is my entry for the prompts challenge from the forum 'True Blood Fanfiction Challenges & Competitions', this is my entry for the two prompts 'Making a new friend' and 'Meeting a supernatural creature'.**

**I have also made sure to include the majority of the optional prompts.**

**For those who have just found my fic on the front page, please check out the forum, its a great idea and encourages you to step outside your comfort zone, as it has done with me.**

**And please feel free to check out my profile to see more from me!**

**Anyhoo, i hope you enjoy this short little piece, i MAY continue it, keyword being MAY, but for now it is just a one shot for the prompts challenge.**

* * *

Alcide sighed, staring down at the bottom of his glass, through the remains of his beer.

This was his third and he planned to have many more before the night was through, hell, he should, on his one night off, he deserved it.

"Ready for another one, Herveaux?" Lou asked, lazily throwing the dish cloth over his shoulder.

"Not yet, Lou, still grinding to the end of this one" He admitted, taking the glass in his hand and draining the rest of it quickly.

He pushed it over the bar, towards Lou, who refiled it.

"Why the long face?" Lou asked, placing both hands on the bar and leaning on it heavily, taking a moment when the bar was quiet to speak to his long term friend.

"Seems like weeks, even months, since I've been given a decent job, everything Northman throws my way is pretentious" Alcide sighed.

"Maybe, but you make a good living off it don't you?" Lou said, pointing out appealing side of the job, the job he was forced to do.

"If it was up to me, I'd earn a shit wage and do something with my hands" Alcide admitted, wrapping his hand around the glass again, staring at the bubbling liquid within.

"Don't you work with your hands already?" Lou asked, attempting to make a joke.

Alcide grunted his slight amusement, yes, he usually did work with his hands, but not in the way he was thinking.

"I mean building, carpentry, hell I'd even be a fucking plumber" Alcide admitted, letting out another deep sigh and taking a gulp of his drink.

A large cheer went up from the opposite end of the bar, around the pool table, where a pack of men were playing pool, as the black was potted.

"Hey, man, it's your only night off for a month, you shouldn't be mopping around, things'll pick up, they always do" Lou smiled at his friend, moving off down the bar to serve other patrons.

"Yeah, then maybe one day I'll actually be able to repay my dad's debts" Alcide muttered to himself.

The bar doors banged open behind Alcide as another customer entered and the noise died down slightly.

Alcide continued to stare down at his drink, deep in thought, pondering many things, his life, his father's debts, his next night at work, how many more drinks he would need to stop thinking about these things and start having a good time and how bad his hangover would be the next morning.

Whoever had entered the bar was standing in the doorway and had not moved for a few minutes, before there was the sound of light clopping sounds, like those of high heels and Alcide caught something out of the corner of his eyes, or better, someone.

A pair of high black heels had been rested on the bar, one on top of the other, the legs crossed.

The legs continued up into a very seductively dressed woman, who's white hair reached down to the foot rests on the bar stool she was sitting on.

Her body was encased in a black leather cat suit, the arms ended just before her elbows but the legs ran all the way down to her black leather high heels, with golden chains and leather tassels hanging off the suit at her hips and shoulders.

Her hair was dead straight, but her fringe was a mess, chopped short and long, but nothing longer than her upper eyelashes, the hair in her fringe more tufty and light than that of the rest.

Like most wolves, Alcide was not fond of strangers, especially when they were so unusual.

Surprisingly the woman appeared to be without makeup, as a result, her complexion was very fair, with soft pink lips and light brown eyes, so light that they were almost yellow, with a dark black ring around the outside.

Alcide turned away and back to his drink, refusing to look at her for longer than to take her in and to judge the threat she may cause.

He could not see the two double barrelled yellow pistols that the woman had sheathed in the small of her back, they were very large, but impossibly light and were completely concealed by the tassels that fell from her suit.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't _Al-cide-Her-veaux" _The woman commented, over enunciating his name.

"Do we know each other?" Alcide asked, not looking up from his glass, putting on his slightly pissed off, equally not giving a shit tone.

"No, but we will, I'll make sure of that!" The woman leaned back against the bar stool, and slipped a lollypop into her mouth and taking a moment to suck it. "You see, Alcide, your '_boss'_ has some info I've been told is _invaluable_ in my situation and so I need you, to take me to him"

"You do realise that it is harder to find me, let alone learn my name and my connection to Eric Northman, than to find him?" Alcide explained, taking a long gulp of his beer.

"Well, that's just my curse, my informant just _loves_ to make me work hard, but you know what they say, work hard, play _harder_" The woman giggled, placing the lollypop back inside her mouth.

"What do you want with Northman anyway? What sort of information could he have that you know would be useful?" Alcide asked, glancing at the woman again, catching her eyes, but quickly looking away again.

"Apart from Northman basically owning this place? He knows everyone who comes in, or out, he knows when someone steps over the state line, he probably even knows when someone passes wind in this city and that, is why I need his information and you, are going to help me get it" The woman said, pointing at him with her lollypop.

"Care to tell me why you think I will be able to get you to Northman? I am just his handy man, I have no sway over him or who he gives information" Alcide asked, still unsure of why this woman had come to him, instead of going to Nothman himself, considering his place in his bar, nearly every night he was present, on his 'throne'.

"Because I happen to know that you are his right hand man, you're his trusted ally, and personal…" The woman came closer, leaning forward so she could whisper to him. "…bitch boy" She joked.

Alcide was close to growling at the woman, but he knew that was what she wanted, to piss him off, he knew better, he chuckled.

"I think you've heard wrong, if you wanted to become my friend, maybe you should have thought twice about the way you were going to speak to me, because you are really not making me want to do you a favour" Alcide explained, losing interest in the woman, who laughed at his reply.

"That's a real shame, I think that we can be _true _friends" The woman had taken her shoes off the bar and was now sitting with her feet on the foot rest, leaning forward on the bar with crossed arms, her face perched in the middle of them, looking straight into his eyes from his side-on position, he didn't return her gaze. "And you know what they say about those?" She asked.

Alcide sighed. "No, I do not" he admitted, turning his head to look down at the woman.

"_True friends stab you in the front_" she told him, giggling.

He didn't know if she was being serious or joking, something that unsettled him about her, she was unfathomable and too talkative for his liking.

"Besides, I can make your favour worth your while" She told him, popping the lollypop back into her mouth once again.

"How so?" Alcide asked, getting tired of her company.

She produced a stack of $100 bills, dropping them on the counter and tapping her fingers down on it.

"I heard your family was in debt with the delightful Mr Northman, I can donate greatly to getting you out of that debt" She explained, leaning back in her seat.

Alcide looked down at the stack of bills, trying to guess how much there might have been in that one wad, as it bulged against the elastic band which held them together.

"All this to talk to Mr Northman? Can't you just get an appointment like everyone else?" He asked, looking up at the woman.

She picked up the wad, using it to point at him.

"I need to speak to him tonight, before sunrise, if you can do that for me, then this large wad here, plus my beneficial friendship shall be yours and all you have to do, is pick up that special phone of yours, give the boss a quick ring, ignore his angry growling as you interrupt whatever she was doing and get me an appointment, tonight" The woman smiled, flicking a stray strand of hair behind her back, Alcide took a moment to glance her up and down again, her body was well proportioned and she was thin, her skin was so fair she almost looked like a vampire, but she certainly didn't smell like one, though neither was she human, she was something else.

"So what'll it be?" she asked, spinning the bills between her fingers.

"All this crap on my fuckin day off, you sure picked a great time" Alcide groaned sarcastically, getting up from his seat.

"Good, I'll meet you outside when you're ready" the woman elegantly got up from the bar stool, making her way out of the bar door into the car park.

Alcide got up himself, abandoning his drink and heading out the front, pulling his work mobile out of his back pocket and speed dialing Eric.

"_Wolf? It's your night off, what the fuck do you want_?" The phone being picked up on the first ring.

"I have an urgent matter to discuss with you sir, we need to talk, face to face" Alcide explained, remaining professional.

"_What the fuck could be urgent enough that you need to meet me on your night off and not be able to talk about it over a secure line?" _Eric complained, obviously in the middle of something, probably either fucking or feeding.

"Trust me sir, you'll understand once I get there" Alcide explained, hoping that Eric trusted him enough to allow this meeting to take place, considering the money that was involved, caring less about the friendship.

After a short pause, Eric finally responded, obviously being distracted by something in the room on his end.

"_Very well, you know where I'll be_" He said.

"Fangtasia, Penthouse, I'll be there in fifteen minutes" He pulled his phone away from his ear, hanging up the call.

Looking up from his phone he saw the woman sitting on the bonnet of his car, leaning her back against the windscreen.

He strode over to her.

"You mind?" He asked, referring to the damage she may cause to his truck by sitting on it.

He stopped beside the bonnet, looking at her.

She rolled over so she was on her front, propping her chin up with her hands.

"Is it a date?" she asked, ignoring his comment.

"Yes" Alcide simply said, getting into his truck, which was open topped.

"I'll pay you once you bring me to him, wolfy" She stood up on the bonnet, jumping elegantly into the passenger seat next to him.

Alcide inserted the keys into the ignition and turned them, but the engine growled momentarily and then died.

He tried again, turning them harder this time, but again, it was the same result.

Alcide pulled the key out of the ignition and slammed his hands against the steering wheel, cursing loudly.

"Honestly, moved aside" The woman said, sitting up straight and leaning over to the driver's side.

She held up her pointer finger, and blew on it gently, it began to shine softly and she plunged it into the ignition and turned it quickly, the engine started instantly.

She laid back in her seat and placed her legs up on the dash board, crossing them.

"Hurry, you did say fifteen minutes" she said, throwing the stick of her lollypop out of the car onto the ground, having sucked away all the candy.

"What the hell was your name again?" Alcide asked, turning out of the parking lot of Lou Pine's and heading towards Fangtasia.

"Evelyn, but most people call me Evie, or just E, I think they're just damn lazy though" Evelyn complained.

Alcide was still almost completely speechless as to what she had just done, what sort of creature was she?

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please leave me some feedback if you wish, all constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Seeya around!**

**-Shad out**


End file.
